


Um bobinho

by regyular



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, soonhao
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regyular/pseuds/regyular
Summary: Minghao não gostava quando seu namorado preferia trocá-lo por qualquer bobeira da internet.
Kudos: 1





	Um bobinho

**Author's Note:**

> bem clichêzim ;)

Passo em frente ao sofá, o qual tem meu namorado super concentrado no notebook abusando de seu estofado, sentando-me. Aproximo a ponta do meu nariz de seu rosto, roçando em sua bochecha — Me dá um beijinho? – pergunto-lhe usando meu melhor tom manhoso desenhando um semblante lotado de carência.

Wonwoo virou bem rápido depositando um selinho em meus lábios, desviando sua atenção devolta ao monitor.

Faço cara de dó e pouso minha cabeça em seu ombro — Poxa, com mais vontade...

— Pode ser depois? Estou editando meu avatar do jogo. – ele retruca, logo eu me afasto de seu corpo.

— Está querendo dizer que um personagem fictício desse joguinho é mais importante que seu namorado, que pelo jeito também é idiota já que fica aqui bajulando você e acaba sendo colocado de lado! – levanto bravo e saio para o corredor deixando o coreano sozinho na sala. Eu podia xingá-lo em chinês, mas ele já sabe todos os palavrões possíveis do mandarim. Droga!

Antes de entrar no quarto e fazer qualquer outra coisa, escuto o mais alto me chamar, hesito em continuar meu trajeto ao quarto e dou meia volta para a sala. Eu sou idiota mesmo!

— O que é? – estufo o peito sendo áspero e tento não olhá-lo, mas falho miseravelmente assim que ele abaixa a tela do laptop e põe o mesmo na mesa de centro, e então da tapinhas em suas próprias coxas — Não entendi... – cruzo os braços fitando o teto fazendo-me de desentendido.

Ele sopra o riso, delineando os olhos e enrugando seu nariz do jeitinho que me deixa cada vez mais caidinho por ele, batendo novamente em suas pernas. — Me dá um beijinho... – imitou a voz que usei no meu primeiro pedido.

— Não... – retruco moldando aquele meu bico outra vez.

— E por que não? 

— Porque você não me dá atenção quando eu quero e- – tive minhas falas interrompidas quando ele me puxou para sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

— Me desculpa Hao, eu nem notei que estava te ignorando. – seus olhos brilharam de uma forma tão autêntica que eu senti a sinceridade em seus dizeres invadirem minha alma.

— Ah Wonu! – suspirei revirando os olhos em deboche — Você e esse seu jeito.

— Que jeito?

— Nem sei, só sei que não! Eu não te dou um beijinho... – assim que falei pude vê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas tristonho — Quer saber? – dei uma pausa olhando bravo para ele.

— Eu dou vários! – completo.

E assim que ele trás devolta seu sorriso genuíno, eu prontamente encho seu rosto de selinhos singelos e cheios do meu humilde amor.

Caraca, eu sou um bobinho totalmente apaixonado.


End file.
